


Five Times C-3PO Walks In On Han and Leia Kissing + One Time He Doesn't

by UndodgedBullet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndodgedBullet/pseuds/UndodgedBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times C-3PO walks in on Han and Leia kissing + one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times C-3PO Walks In On Han and Leia Kissing + One Time He Doesn't

“I don’t understand your hair.”

 

Leia Organa stops what she’s doing and looks up to see Han Solo staring at her.

 

“What?” Leia asks, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I just don’t get it,” Han answers. “It looks so… intricate and difficult, and yet you have it done up every day.”

 

“It’s not that hard,” Leia says with a shrug. “I usually just do a braid.”

 

“I know. I’ve noticed,” Han says. “Braids just look so  _ confusing _ .”

 

“They’re not confusing at all,” Leia tells him. “You just separate the hair into three different strands and keep intertwining them and you just keep going until you’re satisfied and then you have a braid.”

 

“That doesn’t sound that bad,” Han says. “Maybe I should give it a try some time.”

 

Delicate fingers dance through delicate hair, twisting and wrangling to form a delicate braid. Han is sitting on the floor, Leia sitting between his legs with her back to his front. Han lightly treads his fingers through her hair, strand after strand being woven together. Han pauses for a few moments, leaning forward to press a kiss to Leia’s cheek. Leia can’t help the smile that forms on her face. Han thinks that she looks brighter than the sun. 

 

“Your hair is so soft,” Han comments, going back to the braiding. 

 

“Thank you,” Leia says, a tint of pink lighting her cheeks.

 

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Han adds. Leia doesn’t have to turn around to know that he’s smiling.

 

“Han, just continue,” Leia says. Han doesn’t have to see her face to know that she’s also smiling. 

 

“Your wish is my command, Princess.”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence as Han continues braiding Leia’s hair. When he eventually finishes, he leans back slightly to admire his handiwork. Leia pulls her hair over her shoulder, inspecting the braid.

 

“It’s not  _ that _ bad. Your technique could be improved, but you did a good job overall,” Leia admits. She turns her head to look at Han. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, Your Worshipfullness.” 

 

They both lean forwards and in a few moments, their lips are meeting. Both of their eyes flutter closed and Leia’s hand cups the back of Han’s neck as his hand goes to rest against her cheek. The world around them seems to disappear and they’re only aware of each other. Neither knows when the last time they felt this happy was.

 

“Sir, the engine needs to be checked—” comes a voice.

 

Han and Leia pull apart breathlessly and turn to see C-3PO walking into the room. 

 

“C-3PO—” Han starts, and he cuts himself off with a sigh. “Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

 

“Of course, Sir,” C-3PO says, turning to exit the room. 

  
“I’m sorry,” Han says to Leia once C-3PO has left. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” He pecks Leia on the lips before standing up and begrudgingly following C-3PO.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a few minutes past midnight and a record player is playing off to the side. Outside, through a window, glittering stars and bright planets can be seen in the distance. In the center of the room, Han and Leia are in each others’ arms. Leia’s head is against Han’s chest and his chin is resting against the top of her head. The two are swaying along to the music, more content and relaxed than they have been in a while. 

“I love you,” Han tells her. He has one hand in her hair, softly stroking it.

“I know,” Leia replies, a smile on her face as she snuggles into his chest. “I love you too.”

“There isn’t  _ anywhere  _ I’d rather be right now,” Han says, “than right here with you, Princess.”

“You’re so sweet—”

“I really don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Han interrupts. “Really.”

“Shush,” Leia tells him. “Of course you deserve me.”

“I don’t,” Han insists. “I’m just a smuggler. A scoundrel. You’re a princess. You’re beautiful, smart, clever, adorable....”

“Believe me when I say that I wouldn’t settle for anyone else who’s not you,” Leia tells him. “You can be difficult.  _ Very  _ difficult. But you’re a good man. I know I won’t be able to change your mind on this topic any time soon but just know that if I didn’t think you were deserving of me, I definitely would not be here right now with you.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

Leia pulls away from Han slightly, just so she’s able to look up at him and see his face. “Listen to me, Han. There is  _ no one _ in this entire universe who I would rather be with.” She presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I know, I know,” Han says. He sighs, looking down at her. His eyes are filled with the most love and affection Leia has ever seen in her life. 

Han pulls Leia closer to him and kisses her. They stay like that for several moments, both of them quite content. The door is burst open and they jump away from each other to see C-3PO. 

“C-3PO,” Han says. “You should really learn how to, you know, knock or something.”

“Sir, it appears that Chewbacca has done something to the system of the ship,” C-3PO explains. “It needs to be looked at immediately.”

Han sighs. “I’ll be right there, C-3PO.”

“Thank you, C-3PO,” Leia says as C-3PO turns to leave the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The Millennium Falcon is drifting through space. Han is sitting in the captain’s chair, looking out at all the stars, deep in thought. He doesn’t hear the door open and is startled when someone places their hands on his shoulders. He looks up to see Leia smiling down at him.

“What are you doing in here? all by yourself?” Leia asks. Her tone isn’t accusatory, just interested. 

Han shrugs. “I just wanted some time to myself, that’s all.”

“Oh, I can leave if you want to be alone—” Leia starts, starting to turn so she can leave.

Han grabs her hand before she’s able to go anywhere. “Stay.”

Leia nods and walks around to the front of the chair that Han is sitting in. Han yanks on her hand, pulling her down onto his lap. Leia looks up at the sky.

“It’s so beautiful,” she says, watching as they drift past all the twinkling stars.

“Isn’t it?” Han agrees. When Leia looks back down at him, he’s looking at her.

She leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “It’s incredible. Do you come here often by yourself?”

Han nods. “Sometimes. If I ever need to think or just be by myself. It’s calms me.”

Neither of them says anything after that. The silence is comforting, neither needing anything more other than the knowledge that the other is there.

After a while of them sitting there and staring up at the stars and planets they pass by, Han leans forward to press a kiss to Leia’s cheek.

“You’re an angel,” he tells her. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Leia can’t keep the smile off of her face. She moves her hand to the back of Han’s neck and pulls his face closer to hers so she can kiss him. After a few moments, Leia shifts so she’s straddling Han. Han’s hands cup Leia’s face as they kiss.

“Princess Leia,” comes a voice as someone walks into the room. “R2D2 has been requesting you.”

Han and Leia part to see C-3PO standing there. 

“ _Thank_ _you_ , C-3PO,” Han says, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Oh, you’re very welcome, sir,” C-3PO says.

“She’ll be right with you,” Han says, watching as C-3PO leaves “He’s _got_ to stop doing that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this?” Leia asks, looking at what Han is holding.

“It’s lipstick,” Han replies. “What else would it be?”

“I don’t know,” Leia says. “You want to use this now?”

“Sure,” Han says with a shrug. “Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Leia repeats herself, pausing. “Okay.”

“Really?” Han asks.

“Really,” Leia says with a nod. “Can I… Can I do it?”

“Of course, Princess,” Han says, handing Leia the lipstick. Leia takes it and opens it. The color is a bright red one, something that she wouldn’t even really wear. Leia raises it to Han’s lips and starts putting it on, careful not to get any smudges outside of the shape of Han’s mouth.

“There,” Leia says, once she’s done. She leans back slightly to look at her handiwork. “It doesn’t look that bad on you.”

“Did you think it would?” Han asks, a playful smile on his face. 

“Of course not—”

“I’m just teasing, Your Highness.” 

“It looks pretty good, actually,” Leia says. “Why didn’t we try this sooner?”

Han says nothing, a smug smile on his face, as he goes to kiss Leia’s shoulder. He moves up, going to her neck.

“It’s going to leave a mark—”

“We’ll wash it off.”

Han continues, pleased with the color he’s leaving on Leia’s skin. He moves up to kiss her cheek. Leia moves her head slightly so their lips meet.

It’s then that C-3PO walks into the room.

“Sir—”

“Oh my  _ god _ , C-3PO, you really need to stop interrupting us—” Han starts, before freezing as Luke walks into the room. 

“Oh,  _ there  _ you two are,” Luke says. “We’ve been looking all over for you—” He also freezes when he looks over at Han and Leia.

“We can explain—” Leia starts.

Luke looks back and forth from Leia to Han, seeing the Han’s red lips and the marks all across Leia’s skin. 

“No, I’ll just…” Luke trails off, clearing his throat. “C-3PO, come on. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I am  _ not _ your mother!” Leia tells Han. She’s standing there, hands on her hips, as she looks up at him.

“Then stop acting like you are!” Han shoots back. “I can handle myself perfectly without you fussing over the possibility that I might end up dead or something. I’m  _ fine _ .”

“No, you  _ can’t _ handle yourself perfectly, Han. Because if you could, then we most certainly would not be having this conversation right now.”

“I’m not some child that needs to be grounded or have a set bedtime, Princess.”

“Then don’t just go and do what you did, Han. You could have  _ died _ .”

“But I didn’t,” Han counters. 

“Why do you have to always be so difficult?” Leia asks. “I’m trying to make sure you stay alive and you’re complaining.” 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Leia,” Han says. He takes a step towards her and she takes one backwards. She ends up with her back pressed against the wall.

“Fine,” Leia says angrily, looking up at him. “I won’t make an effort next time then.”

Han opens his mouth to say something back but the next thing they both know, they’re kissing each other. Leia’s hands are tangled in Han’s hair and his arms are around her shoulders. They  _ would _ have stayed there kissing their tension out but then the door opens and in comes C-3PO.

“Of  _ course _ ,” Han mumbles when he pulls away from Leia to see C-3PO. “What do you need?”

“Sir, Chewbecca—”

  
“I’ll be right there, C-3PO.”

 

* * *

 

 

Han wakes up to Leia thrashing around in the bed. She’s fast asleep, but won’t stop moving around.

“Leia,” Han says softly once he’s been kicked in the shin by her. “Princess, wake up.” 

Leia continues on sleeping, settling down just a little. A few minutes later, she has a worried expression on her face as she shouts, “Han!” 

Han sits up, alarmed, and sees that Leia looks like she’s in distress. He shakes her shoulders to wake her up. 

“ _ Leia _ , wake up.”   
  


 

When she does, she also sits up, breathing heavily. She looks over to Han and immediately pulls him into an embrace. 

  
  
“I love you,” she tells him.

“I love you too. Are you okay?” he asks, worried. “What happened?”

“I had a nightmare,” Leia says, tears in her eyes, her voice shaky. “You… died.”

“It’s okay now,” Han says, rubbing her back. “You’re fine.  _ I’m _ fine. And very much alive.”   
  
“I know,” Leia says. “I know.” 

She leans back a bit to kiss Han. It’s a gentle, reassuring kiss. When they pull away, Han laughs.

“I almost expected C-3PO to walk in right now and interrupt us.”

Leia gives a small smile. “I’m glad he didn’t.”

“I love you,” Han says again. “And I’m glad I’m not dead because then I’ll have to be without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short whoops i kinda just used this as a way to get a feel of the characters


End file.
